The SPN GasMart
by Nature.Calls
Summary: The characters of Supernatural in situations throughout a convenience store. AU obviously.
1. Meet The Employees

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, A:Any gas station of any kind. I just work at one and B:The characters of Supernatural. All of them.

**A/N:** I should be working on my other crap, but after a long week of stupidity at work my mind made this random crack up. I love my work, I just hate people sometimes and this is my way of showing it. ^.^

I do hope everyone enjoys this randomness. Even if the chapters will be short. I'll update whenever I have "one of those days". I have plenty of plans for this right now though.

* * *

><p>The SPN Gas-Mart had been open for over fifty years now and it was a successful business that had stores nationwide. This particular store was placed off of a busy highway in Lawrence, Kansas. Most of the customers that came in were regulars and the clerks, assistant manager and the manager knew most of them by name and their families. Though the SPN clan of employees seemed happy most of the time goofing off with each other and hardly doing what most people considered work, they had their fair share of annoyances and just plain weird moments.<p>

The manager of this particular SPN Gas-Mart was an invisible one. Or so everyone who knew the store would like to say. It had been at least three years since anyone had seen him in person and the fact that he would never show up to work made people curious as to how the store even ran well.

Well, the store was in tip-top shape, or as tip-top as it could be without a manager, because of the assistant manager named Michael. Now, Michael was good at his job, excellent even, but that didn't mean people liked him. And by people, it was mainly the other employees. They found Michael to be a pompous douche bag most of the time and would roll their eyes behind his back. He was good at getting jobs done though, so he stayed in charge while the Manager was away. He'd even run off a gang of Bloods once, a rare occurrence in Lawrence, and every customer who knew the story would joke and praise the guy. Yes, he was the fearless assistant manager.

Underneath Michael were the clerks. There was Raphael, Uriel , Anna and Joshua. There used to be five clerks, Lucifer being one, but after a big blow out that turned nasty the Manager fired Lucifer and every now and then he comes back to the store to trouble the employees.

Joshua was the most kind of the three clerks, as he had learned to be patient with the customers. He'd kindly direct them to every item the store held and would never roll his eyes when he turned around to go back to what he was doing before. Anna was the only female at the store and she was okay with that most of the time. When the guys would argue about sports she'd tune out and head to the back room to clean it up and get some of the daily tasks done, so she wouldn't have to hear them, but otherwise it was nice being the only girl. Raphael was a bit kinder than Uriel, because mainly he had been working the job longer than his friend had. He didn't have nearly the amount of patience Joshua did, but he learned to try and let things roll off of his shoulders, because in the end there was nothing he could do. Uriel was the prissiest of the clerks, because he didn't understand how people could be so stupid. Every night after he'd clock out he would just be dazed in wonderment about how dumb some of the people he'd come across that day could be.

Yes, these were the employees of the SPN Gas-Mart off a busy highway in Lawrence, Kansas and these are their adventures. Or misadventures as they'd tell you.

* * *

><p>I know Gabriel is an Archangel, but I have other plans for him besides being an employee. I also know, Anna is not an Archangel, but I wanted her in the story and this was the way.<p>

Give me ideas for characters the shenanigans they should pull to Uriel and Raphael! Reviews please! :)


	2. Beer YAY BEER!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any sort of gas station or Supernatural. Mr. Eric Kripke, please come on down.

* * *

><p>Being located in small town left the SPN gas-mart good for one thing, and really one thing only. Beer. Yes, the magical liquid that turned even the greatest of men into stumbling, bumbling idiots. The gas-mart's most frequent visitor, John Winchester, was not an exception for this statement. He was probably the reason the statement was made up, now that Uriel began to think about. So, that Saturday night when John came loudly bursting in to the brightly lit convenient store, walking straight back to the beer section, Uriel sighed in agony. He tried to make Raphael switch places with him, because he'd rather mop than check John Winchester and his mountains of beer out at the register.<p>

"Hello Ariel." John smiled; already toasty it would seem, waving as he continued on towards the treasures of his quest.

"Hi John." Uriel grimaced, not even bothering to correct the man on his name. He'd keep butchering the damn thing till they were all called to Heaven one day. He'd found out long ago that there was no point in correcting the scruffy older man, because no matter how many times he tried, it would never be pronounced right. Oh, and that John Winchester didn't like to be corrected. Mainly the latter was the reason, if anything else. The one time he'd try to correct John Uriel ended up with a pack of Marlboros in his face after he managed to successfully dodge a single bottle of Corona that shatter against the tobacco cabinet behind him. Yes, correcting John Winchester was probably one of the worst experiences Uriel had ever encountered while working at the SPN gas-mart.

A loud crash brought Uriel out of his distant, depressing thoughts and his head whipped towards the back of the store, peering over shelves to see John looking at the floor, the cooler door still open and his arm still in the air. Uriel followed his arm up to his hand, noticing the empty spot where a six pack of Coors bottles used to be. A tiny groan left the darker man's lips and he signaled Michael to take the register and check out any customers while Uriel cleaned up the new mess.

"Oops. Guess I didn't have quite the grasp on the pack as I thought I did." John boomed, stepping to the side to let Uriel sweep up the glass and then proceed to mop up the awful smelling liquid. The disgusting smell was going to be stuck in his nostrils until he stuck his head in a vat of Febreeze, letting some overpowering, manufactured scent bleach the insides of each orifice out. Better than smelling Coors though.

"It's fine John. Accidents happen." Uriel calmly stated, swishing the mop back and forth over the mess, hearing scrapes from tiny glass shards he missed.

"Yeah they do." Uriel caught John's movements out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't quite register that John was going back to the cooler to pick up another pack of beer. This time in the form of a six pack of cans. Like he had too much force behind his arm he swung the six pack down, hitting Uriel in the side and then dropped the pack, certain cans hissing open as they hit the ground.

"OH SHIT!" John yelled, causing everyone else in the store to freeze and poke their heads from what they were doing to the beer section of the small mart.

"Oh damn. My side." Uriel groaned half toppled over because of the Winchester father.

"Ohholyshit. I'm 'gonna buy beer somewhere else!"John ran out of the store leaving Uriel crouching on the floor, surrounded by a pool of Coors.

* * *

><p>Not as funny as I thought, but the fact that Uriel was getting beat up by beer made me laugh.<p>

Reviews would be wonderful, as always. Thanks for reading


End file.
